epic_scapefandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing guide
Hello everyone, and welcome to my fishing guide I'm making this guide purely for pleassure and i hope this helps you out. Table Of Content: # Getting started # Fish Locations # Leveling # Getting the skillcape '' Getting Started'' This part is all about getting started, this means getting the items you need, and how you go to the fishing spots. First of all, you'll have to go home. To do so, type ::home. Secondly, you'll need around 100 coins to buy the items needed. I made a map so it's easier to follow my instructions. You can see the map above. * the blue X represents the spot you spawn at when you type ::home * the pink X represents the location of the bank. * red X (where the "You are here" text is) represents the shop where you're able to buy the fishing items. * the small yellow X represents one of the shopkeepers. So basicly, to get the required fishing items, you have to teleport to home, go to the red X on the map i showed you, trade one of the shopkeepers and buy the following items: * Small Fishing net * Lobster pot * Harpoon After you bought all of the items in the list above, you'll have to type ::fishing and hit enter, by doing this, you'll be teleported to the fishing area. '' '' Fish Locations '' These are the locations of the fish, more information will be given in the "Leveling" part of the guide. *The red X represents the bank at the fishing area. *The yellow X represents the location of shrimps. * Thepink X represents the location of lobsters. * The blue X represents the location of sharks. '' Leveling After completing the "Getting Started" steps you're now ready to get started fishing. You should have a small fishing net, a lobster pot and a harpoon in your inventory, bank the lobster pot and the harpoon and keep the small fishing net in your inventory. You will need to start fishing shrimps from level 1 to 40,don't worry, this really won't take long. Bank the shrimps if you have a full inventory at the bank. For those that haven't seen it yet, there's a map above that shows all the locations of the fishes, including the shrimps. The shrimp's location is located at the yellow X. After you've gained level 40 fishing, its time to fish something better. You'll find that fishing lobsters is the best until level 76, ofcourse you'll need a lobster pot for this, just bank the small fishing net (or drop it, if you don't want it anymore) and take the lobster pot from the bank. Fishing lobsters until 76 is pretty fast (it requires around 250 lobsters to get from level 40 to 76, this means around 10 inventories, wich really isn't much. Again, for those who are looking for the location of lobsters, its the pink X on the map above. After you've reached level 76 fishing, it's best to leave the lobsters alone, and carry on with sharks. You'll have to fish sharks from level 76 all the way to 99, you'll have to take your harpoon from the bank and it's best to deposit (or drop) your lobster pot so that you have more inventory space.Now, i know 76-99 might seem a little much, but if you're really aiming for 99, it's best to fish sharks untill 99, this also gives you a nice amount of cash,you'll earn around 5M cash if you sell the sharks to the shop. (They sell for around 1K each). Getting the skillcape For those who do not know this yet,there's a small reward after you've reached 99 in a skill. You'll be able to collect a skillcape for a skill once you've reached 99 in it. Fishing also has one of these capes, it's quite easy to get it, all you have to do is type ::fishing to go to the fishing area again, and then walk to the south until you reach a fence, once you can't go any further walk east and you'll see a master fisher there, along with a few people sitting on a bench. You're able to purchase the fishing skillcape from the master fishing for a small amount of 99K coins. __________________ That's it. I hope you've enjoyed reading this guide, and I really hope it's helpful to someone. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to PM me them or post them here ;)